psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Shusei Kagari
Shuusei Kagari was a detective who worked at the MWPSB. He became an Enforcer two years before the start of the series. Appearance Shuusei had short spiky light brown hair held to the side by four blue clips and brown eyes. His outfit consisted of mostly black. He commonly wore a black jacket with its sleaves rolled up, a black shirt underneath that, a red tie and black pants with two white belts. When on-field, he used to wear a blue jacket instead of his usual black one. Personality Shuusei was the jokester of the group and liked to make fun of people on a regular basis. He enjoyed portable video games and spent most of his free time playing them. He was very easy going and usually took things in stride. He was more serious when on the job though, but even then he could still be carefree or reckless. Shuusei disliked the Sibyl system and the people who locked him away, and claimed that he was glad when he heard that the people who treated him like scum were killing each other. He hates people who take the freedom they have for granted, because of the fact that he's been excluded from society since he was five years old. History Shuusei was flagged in a Psycho-Pass test at the age of five, resulting in him becoming a latent criminal ever since. He had no chance in finding treatment, calling it 'a zero percent possibility'. Left with only the job as an Enforcer in the MWPSB to take, Shuusei decided to become a hunting dog and take on assassination jobs instead of living forever in an isolated facility. Plot Shuusei Kagari first appears during the briefing, as an Enforcer of Unit One. He playfully asks if Akane Tsunemori is the "new cutie", and is later teamed up with Yayoi Kunidzuka and Nobuchika Ginoza to look for their suspect - Okura. He protests at the fact that he was not teamed up with the "cutie", but is ignored by Ginoza. Kagari is the first one to find Okura, and he asks Ginoza how to proceed. He is initially ordered to keep an eye on Okura and wait, but he is given the go-ahead when he mentions that the hostage girl might be driven further to "the end of her rope". He shoots the man with the Paralyser, but it doesn't work. Upon the arrival of Ginoza and Yayoi, he informs them of such, deducing that Okura may be on stimulants. He aims again at Okura, and this time, the gun changes the Enforcement Level to 'Lethal Eliminator'. Terrified, Okura escapes via the window, and runs before Kagari can shoot him. He reappears again, standing behind Ginoza after he shoots Okura's victim. Shuusei is seen in the Criminal Investigation Department office, playing his portable video game. Akane asks them for a tablet and Shuusei tells her that Shinya is using all the spare equipment. Akane begins to tell him Shinya's condition but he finishes her sentence, saying that he's undergoing treatment for being shot by the paralyser. This however, earns him a magazine to the head from Yayoi, who hands Akane her tablet instead. Tomomi walks in and says that he hopes it will be a peaceful day but they get a call for a new mission. Shuusei wishes them good luck because their shifts just ended. So Akane and Tomomi go alone. Later, Akane sits in the Bureau's cafeteria eating when Shuusei joins her. She says that she thought he was still off duty, but he informs her that Enforcers are prisoners. Even when they're off-duty they can only go to the CID floor and their quarters. He also apologies for his attitude and tells her he got carried away because all the other women are scary. He states that the MWPSB is a crazy place to work for and asks her why she couldn't choose a different job. Akane tells him that she passed exams for all the companies, but in all those companies except for the MWPSB there were always at least one or two people who got the same ranking as her. She was the only one who got an A rank for the MWPSB, so she thought that their might be some work for her to do there. Akane asks him if he thinks she's wrong, but Shuusei says that a person like him couldn't possibly know. He compares her to those old people before Sibyl was created because she could become anything or choose any kind of life she wanted. He states that he never even knew there were people who stressed over the reason they were born or their purpose in life. Shuusei tells Akane that he was flagged by a Psycho-Pass test when he was five and that he's been a latent criminal with no possiblity for treatment ever since and that the only choice he had was to become a hunting dog for the Bureau. In anger, he slams his hand on the table and asks why she became an Inspector. Shuusei is seen later, watching Akane give her report to Ginoza with a surprised look on his face before smiling and going back to his work. Drone Factory Murders Shuusei goes with the other Enforcers of Unit 1 to a Drone Factory, where three so called "accidental deaths" have taken place. The manager greets them and shows them inside, where he explains that the latest drone accident left the worker's body dismembered. He also says that the factory is an offline area, meaning that technology such as Dominators can't work there. Tomomi, Shuusei and Akane walk through the factory, where Shuusei states that all those deaths weren't accidents. Tomomi agrees, saying that all the Enforcers in the room could feel it. He goes to eat lunch with Shinya and Akane and checks his watch, only to see "out of coverage" written on it. He tells Akane that even though they may seem to be nothing to do, people always find ways to entertain themselves. Shuusei goes with Unit 1 to their briefing, where Tomomi explains the hues of the factory workers and watches silently as Ginoza gets upset, only stopping when Akane asks him if they could talk. When she comes back and asks if something happened between Ginoza and Tomomi, Shuusei laughs and asks if she actually said that to his face, to which Yayoi states that she did something she shouldn't have. Their plan to capture Yuji Kanehara begins, and Shuusei and Yayoi try to catch up with Shinya and Akane. Yayoi yells at Shuusei, telling him that they won't make it if they don't speed up. Shuusei and Yayoi catch up to them and she throws the Dominator to Shinya, who catches it and dispatches Yuji and one of the drones. Shuusei, who rammed into the other drone to stop it, jumps out of the way just in time for Shinya to take care of the other drone. Shuusei says that the Dominators always kick ass when they get serious. Mystery of the Talisman Impersonator Shuusei and Shinya, the only Enforcers of Unit 1 not on a break, join their Inspectors to uncover a murder case. Ginoza explains that Hayami Kimihiko's toilet has not been functioning for two months, yet he hasn't filed a single complaint, which caused the management company to call them. Shinya states that Hayami is dead and Shuusei agrees, saying that it'll be easier to be dead rather than to escape. They quickly figure out the case due to Shinya and while Ginoza goes back to analyze the evidence, Shuusei and Shinya observe Hayami's avatar. Akane tells them that the avatar's name is Talisman and that she met him that very morning. Shuusei appears at their briefing before the mission where Shion tells them that they should take this oppurtunity to find the killer. Ginoza and Shuusei watch from the outside as Shinya, Akane and Tomomi go in to find the real perpetrater. However, they fail the mission because the enemy had a Dominator scanner in the area, which caused them to hack into everyone's avatar and change them to Talisman's avatar, allowing the real perpetrater to escape. In order to catch their murderer, Kagari goes with Yayoi and Gino to a building where the suspects stayed for a short time. They run through the apartment but find nothing. Kagari walks into to a room that his been rigged with a bomb. Fortunately, they manage to escape before it blows up. When Shion finally finds the suspect's co-ordinates, Shinya, Akane and Tomomi go ahead and try to kill him. However, the suspect (Mido) narrowly escapes. Luckily, Kagari, Yayoi and Gino manage to corner and kill him. The Grusome Artworks Akane goes to Kagari's quarters to ask him few questions about Shinya's past. He tells her that he doesn't know much because Shinya was already an Enforcer before he became one. However, he says that Shinya becoming an Enforcer had something to do with the fact that his partner, Sasayama, was killed in a horrible way. Kagari goes with the others to investigate the school where each of the victims had come from. Shinya and Akane have been taken off the case, so they have to deal with it for the time being. However, unbeknowest to them, Shinya and Akane were researching the case secretly. Shinya goes to the school with Akane and finds the person they're looking for: Rikako Oryou. Rikako manages to escape but they quickly find out where she was headed from a serveillance camara. They go to the location and find that the two girls who went missing had already been turned into another piece of artwork. They never found Rikako again after that, and the case was closed. The Fox Hunt Kagari and the rest of Unit 1 are sent to capture Shinya after Gino speculates that he used Akane's friend's dissappearance as an oppurtunity to escape. However, they soon find out that everything is not as it seems and that Shinya is trouble. They rush in to save him and Kagari comments that that was the first time that he ever heard Shinya sound so desperate. He manages to destroy the object that was causing their equipment to be jammed, allowing them to call for help. The City Falls Into Chaos Using a new technology, the bureau recieves a picture of Shogo Makishima from Akane's memories. Now that they have a clear picture of who he is, the whole bureau is ordered to track down and capture Makishima. However, things become complecated when a double homicide happens in a medical center. The murderer was a man with a helmet on. Unit 1 notices the similarities of the current case to Makishima's case. They soon discover that that the helmets were reading the lowest PP within a certain radious instead of reading the person's PP, explaining how the man was able to murder a woman right beside a PP scanner. They manage to kill the man, but they are faced with a new problem. It seems that the helmets got out faster than expected, and now the people who had them were going out and terrorising citizens. The Chief sends the whole bureau out to calm the riots happening all over the city. Kagari goes with Shinya and Akane, while the other two Enforcers stay with Gino. Death Shinya speculates that sending out the whole bureau was a mistake, because that leaves the MWPSB's Nona tower in danger of being attacked. He convinces Akane to go back, and when they do, they find that someone has clearly gone through and states that Shogo Makishima was behind it. The three eventually split up after Shion tells them that Shogo's group has split up into two groups. One group in the basement and the other at the top floor. Shinya decides to go to the top floor with Akane because Shogo's there, while Kagari takes to the basement. Once there, he asks her if there are only supposed to be only four levels in the basement, to which she says there's supposed to be. However, he discovers that the basement goes deeper than four levels. He goes down to the last floor, fighting Choe Gu-sung's goons along the way. He has a short conversation with Gu-sung on one of his men's communication devices. He tells Choe that he'll go down there and destroy him and the Sibyl system. Shuusei eventually ends up on the last floor. He walks into a large chamber and stands beside Choe, who is filming the core of the Sibyl system. Shuusei looks in shock at what he's seeing while Choe says that nothing will be able to stop the public after it gets on the net. However, the Chief appears behind them and fires the Lethal Eliminator at Choe, who is killed even though he fires his weapon at the same time. Some of the lasers from the shot is reflected back at the chief, destroying part of her outer layer and revealing the fact that she is an android. Shuusei looks in shock as the Chief points the Dominator at him. The gun is initially on the mode Non-Lethal Paralyser. However, the Chief hacks into the Dominator, switching it's mode to Lethal Decomposer. He smiles as the blast comes at him, killing him instantly. Trivia *He was designated as Hound 4. *Kagari enjoyed video games and was seen playing them regularly. *He became a latent criminal at age five. *Kagari was the first of the Enforcers to be killed since the series began. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Deceased